There for You
by Rebeca13
Summary: One-shot. AU. Today was three years since her boyfriend had cheated on her and they had broken up. And then, there was Madara. The deviously good-looking man, who was almost twice her age, and for whom she started having feelings. Her life couldn't have gotten more complicated than that. "An old man? Kami, you're far from it." #madasakuweek2016 #dayfive


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and I do not make any profit out of this piece of writing.**

 **MadaSaku week. #madasakuweek2016 #dayfive**

 _Prompt: hot chocolate and frozen breath_ , _snuggle under a blanket_

* * *

 _There for you_

* * *

Sakura raised her eyes, admiring the sky full of stars. She sighed ever so softly, letting her mind ride on the land of fantasy. She thought she wanted to be alone… that proved to not be true at all. If anything, her heart felt heavier. Sometimes she wished her friends had put up a fight with her innate stubbornness. Too bad they weren't so courageous!

Today was three years since her boyfriend had cheated on her and they had broken up.

For any other twenty-five-years-old woman it shouldn't have been important, but it was for her. Especially because she hadn't had any other relationship so far. What's more, the jerk dared to blame her for his lack of faith. It was ridiculous, for the sake of God!

The sound of waves crashing on the seawall reached her ears and let herself enjoy the moment.

And then, there was Madara. The deviously good-looking man, who was almost twice her age, and for whom she started having feelings. Her life couldn't have gotten more complicated than that.

Sakura trembled violently for a moment. The wind was blowing softly, but coldly and she was dressed way too thin. Taking her pink hair out of her eyes, she stood bravely at the margin of the construction. It was her mother's house, but for three years now she was the only one using it.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She turned as if burnt at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you. You've scared the shit out of everyone when you left like that. Are you ok, Sakura?"

"Go away, Madara. Leave me alone."

It was a normal thing for Sakura. The man she was attracted to was few feet away and she was trying to make him run in the opposite direction. Some would say she was a foolish girl; the reality was that she not confident.

"I definitely cannot do this. How about we go inside and drink this hot chocolate while it's still warm?"

"You've brought hot chocolate," she asked childishly.

He chuckled and a smile formed on his face. Madara knew she was crazy about this drink. He had yet realized why, but as long as it was making her happy, he would have brought her an ocean out of it.

"But I won't give you any unless we go inside."

* * *

"But it is so beautiful outside, don't you think?"

"It is indeed," he answered, eying her lovingly the whole time.

They were on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Their legs were touching a little, making Sakura have a certain nuance of rose on her cheeks. He was mesmerized by _her_ beauty.

"I wish I had Sharingan, too," Sakura stated all of a sudden.

Madara was taken aback. Yes, his bloodline limit was powerful and desired by many, but he couldn't understand why such an innocent being as the medic in front of his eyes would want a tool meant for destruction.

"It makes you see everything clearly and memorize any little detail, right?"

He nodded, turning his head, with his Sharingan deactivated now, towards her. She asked if she could see it. He complied.

"Whoa…" she murmured under her breath. The crimson and the tomoes were hypnotizing. She leaned into him, invading his personal space – not that he could complain. On the contrary. He sipped the bitter drink in his glass, grimacing. However, it was a good method of restraining himself – concentrating on the pain.

"I would…" she said in a low tone, and he could barely hear it. Her frozen breath made him shiver. Lighting stroke along his spine and one of his hands formed a fist. It wasn't fair – the situation he found himself into was unbearable!

"…love to have the courage to…"

A soft snoring could be heard. Madara's eyes widen in disbelief. Was it really happening?

"Aa. You're impossible," he put out simply, while encircling her with his strong arms. "But I love you, anyway. Even though I must say, sometimes you are a pain in the ass. A pain I wouldn't like to live without."

Her cold breath was now on his neck. The rise of her chest was relaxed.

"If only you'd given in. Ah, but the fight you make me put exciting, you know? Even for an old man like me."

She laughed.

"Ah, little vixen. Aren't you sleeping?"

"An old man? Kami, you're far from it."

Making herself comfortable in his embrace she took his glass of hot chocolate and started drinking it. It felt good.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Sakura couldn't see his smile at her comment. The fact that he could make her _laugh_ was well enough.

"It's ok, Sakura. It's ok. May I…?"

"You're always welcomed around me, Madara. _Always."_

"Now, that something I would like to hear more often."

"Well, don't lose your hope."

 _You know I won't._ He thought. She might have been stubborn, but he was also ambitious. And a winner. Not that she was a trophy he had to win. But they had their own war for sure.

Planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, she rolled his long dark hair around her fingers.

"Nice," she added.

He shook his head, entering in her game.

"Good night, Sakura," and with that, he kissed her forehead – which she hated, but he adored.

"Sleep well, Madara."

He would. She was in his arms, wasn't she?

Tomorrow was a new day to fight for her heart.


End file.
